Only In Your Dreams
by PrincessOfIllFate
Summary: ((PROLOGUE THROUGH CHAP. 6 UP))Ginny Weasley hasn’t had these vivid dreams since her seventh year at Hogwarts two years ago. What happens when they start coming back and she finally figures out who the key player is? ((More desc inside..))
1. Prologue

Description: Only In Your Dreams; a story filled with lust, love and sorrow. Ginny Weasley hasn't had these vivid dreams since her seventh year at Hogwarts two years ago. What happens when they start coming back and she finally figures out who the key player is? Will she chose the love that she knows, or learn to explore the love that she never even knew she had? H/G & D/G. 

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter. The genius belongs to none other than J. K. Rowling. I only hope I can do her a sort of justice with my story ideas..

  


A/N: My second, and hopefully better, attempt at a Draco/Ginny Fic. I'm going to do this one sort of spontaneously, but I'll have complete whole days to write it so don't worry! And yes I do have SOME sort of plot line set up. Please review, even if you want to flame!! ((P.S.. I am in dire need of a beta reader...if this is you, email me at DrawntoDrama@Hotmail.com)) The Prologue will be rather short, to let you guys know..

  
  
  


Prologue

  
  


_The bed was a swirling mess of satin green sheets. The heat vibrated off the bodies of the passion-stricken lovers. Their bodies entangled, fingers thrusted into each others hair, mouths smothering each other._ _A hand swirled around her navel, causing her to giggle and pull away slightly, just long enough to look into the eyes of – _

  
  
  


Ginny Weasley, a student attending her seventh year at Hogwarts, awoke with a start, her cheeks turning a deep crimson color. She realized that her breathing had quickened and took a drink of the water she had sat on her bedside table in hopes to calm herself down. She sighed as she sat up in her bed, pulling the covers back onto her during this cold October night. That had to have been the third time this year that she had begun that same dream, and yet every time she had awoken just before she saw deep into the eyes of her partner. She blushed again as she tried to recall the occurrences of the dream.

"Oi! Gin, go to sleep," groaned Mattie as she rolled over in her bed. Ginny sighed as she laid back down against her pillow and closed her eyes, her face turning red once again as she secretly hoped that she'd have another one of those sinful dreams.

  
  
  


That dream didn't come, however, and Ginny awoke feeling exhausted with her body aching in places she never even knew she had.

  


"You okay, Gin?" Mattie asked as she slipped into her own robes, and tossing Ginny her own so that she could do the same.

  


"Yea, I just didn't get much sleep last night is all," she muttered as she bit into her lower lip. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Her red hair was extremely fly away and there seemed to be nothing that she could do with it. She grabbed a scrunchie and used it to pull her hair up into a loose ponytail. Slipping into her robes, she yawned.

  


"Ready to head to the Great Hall?" Mattie asked her as she hooked her arm through Ginny's. With one last reproachful glare at herself in the mirror, she complied. Heading downstairs, the two of them met up with Colin Creevey, and all noticed the melancholy scent the air seemed to be letting off.

  


"Rather sad, isn't it?" Ginny added solemnly to the two, as they took in the sights of what was to be their last year at Hogwarts. Mattie leaned her head on Colin's shoulder.

  


"Let's go get something to eat, then, shall we?"Mattie sighed as they made their way out of the portrait hole and out towards the Great Hall.

  
  
  


_"We meet again, do we?" The voice whispered into her ear. She giggled as her hand flew up to the blindfold that hung snugly against her eyes. "Ah, ah, ah! No peaking," the voice demanded, and her hands fell to her sides. Her body trembled as she searched around for a bed, but all she could hear was sickening, cold-hearted laughter. She frowned. Her dream had been different before, why was he being so cruel?_

_ "Hello? Let me take this off," she called out to him, not knowing what to call him by. The laughter seemed to have stopped._

_ "I don't think so. It's not fair, If I'm not allowed to see you, then you most certainly will not receive the pleasure of looking into my own eyes.." Ginny scoffed at the boy's sudden arrogance. He sounded a lot like –_

_ "No," she whispered as her hand flew up to undo the blindfold. Her ears rang with that cruel laughter, "It couldn't be.." she added as she finally freed herself of her restraints, and screamed as she saw–_

  
  


"DRACO MALFOY!" her eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan as her friends faces, and the faces of the just about everyone eating breakfast that morning in Hogwarts, swung in her direction.


	2. Chapter 1: Dream Lover

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing in Harry Potter. Everything is inspired by J K Rowling. 

  


A/N: Hey Guys. Here is Chapter one. Fanfiction.net is being irritating and keeps saying that I've uploaded chapters, but when I go to retrieve them it says that I HAVEN'T uploaded any, so it might be a while before you actually view this chapter... PLEASE Review, even if you only mean to flame!!!!

  
  


Chapter 1: Dream Lover

  
  
  


_— Two Years Later— _

"Miss Weasley! We didn't hire you here to allow you to sleep on the job!"Glory Stevens announced her presence. Ginny snorted as her head flew up from the desk. She looked over at her friend, Mattie, who was trying hard not to laugh. Looking down on her desk, she noticed that the ink from the article that she had been working on was smeared.

"Please, no!" she groaned as she took out a pocket mirror and stared at the ink smears that spread across her left cheek. Taking out a handkerchief, she poured some bottled water onto it and began scrubbing madly at her cheek, but the ink didn't seem to want to leave her face. 

  


"Serves you right for sleeping on the job, Gin!" Mattie laughed as she went back to working on her own article. Ginny frowned slightly as she racked her brain for signs of a spell that would help get rid of ink stains as the door to their office opened.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped as she moved some of the flaming red hair over her cheek, hoping to block out the ink. She stood up from behind her desk to greet him.

  


"Hullo, Gin," he greeted with a friendly smile as he reached out to hug her. Wrapping her arms around him in a friendly way, she made sure to keep her hair covering up the ink.

  


"Harry, lovely to see you! Notice anything different about Ginny?" Mattie asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, causing Ginny to throw a glare over in her direction. Mattie only began to laugh again. Harry looked at the two of them as if he was ready to ship them both off to St. Mungo's. 

  


"Ignore her. She's just gotten in a fight with Colin is all," Ginny shot back, smiling up at Harry once again. She blocked out the cries of indignation coming from Mattie's mouth. "So, how's life as an Auror treating you?" she asked him as she steered him outside, making sure her boss knew that she was taking a break.

  


"Rather harshly, actually. After Voldemort's demise, a bunch of Dark Lord wannabe's have sprouted up, and we are all having a hard time getting control over them," snorted Harry, as if the notion was funny. Ginny looked at his arm, a fresh looking gash ran down the length of it. On reflex she reached up and touched it.

  


"How'd you get this one?" she asked him suddenly, as she traced the scar, only pausing to make sure it didn't hurt him. Her hand fell to her side.

  


"So, how's life treating you here at the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked, switching the subject suddenly. Ginny frowned, but went on explaining what her new job was like. 

  


"What?" she asked him suddenly, becoming very self conscious. She could see the amusement glinting in his eyes. His hand suddenly moved up to her cheek, causing her to turn scarlet, and let out a deep groan.

  


"Gee, Gin. What did you do to yourself?" Harry asked, laughing at her as he uncovered the hidden ink stains. 

  


"I fell asleep on the job during the middle of an article I was writing. I can't help it if they decided to give me a rather boring task on the difference between Wizard and Muggle taxes!" she defended, watching the amusement play across his face. She hit him affectionately, and then blushed. Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a spell, and the stains disappeared from Ginny's face. "Thanks," she mumbled. She watched as Harry began to fidget, and moved his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Her heart began to pound. This was the moment she was waiting for, she knew it...if only he would speak.

  


"So, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had two extra tickets to go see Shakespeare's (A/N: In my fics, Shakespeare is NO Muggle, he was a very powerful Wizard who enjoyed giving Muggles precious entertainment.)) Macbeth, and, er..." _Spit it out!_ Thought Ginny, as she, too, began to fidget. "I –they– I was wondering if you'd like to join us –er– me?"She smiled up at him.

  


"I'd LOVE too!" she practically shouted, and blushed as a few of her coworkers that had also decided to take a break looked curiously in their direction. She turned scarlet, as did Harry.

  


"Er, I'll stop by tomorrow at Seven. I – Er they– decided it'd be nice if we all ate dinner before hand," he added as he rubbed the back of his neck once again. Ginny smiled broadly, and she was almost sure that if she tried to stretch her mouth any further that the seams of her lips would rip.

  


"Okay, seven it is! Thank's for stopping by, Harry!" she added as she hugged him good-bye. After watching him disapparate, she glided back into her office and quickly began to work on her article without a whine of protest.

  


"Well, someone's in a rather gleeful mood," inquired Mattie as she sauntered over to Ginny's desk and took a seat in the chair that sat across from it. "What just happened?" 

  


"He –Harry, you know?– just asked me –that is I _think_ he asked me– on a date for tomorrow night!" she sighed dreamily and almost fell out of her chair as she proceeded to lean back. The two began to scream together as if they were a pair of Muggle teenagers who just met their favorite Muggle celebrity. Glory walked by the two and indignantly cleared her throat, hoping to shut the two up. The both laughed quietly to themselves.

"Oh, wow, Gin! You've been waiting for this day for, like, how many years?" Mattie asked while congratulating her best friend.

  


"Ten to be exact, if you _can_ count the time when mum and I helped him onto the Hogwarts Express for his first year," she blushed scarlet at the memory while Mattie prodded her.

"Wow, that is an excellent memory you have! Do you only use it for things that have to do with DRACO!?!" her best friend whispered loudly. Ginny looked at her friend awkwardly.

"What?" she asked, but then she followed her friend's gaze. Draco Malfoy had just walked into their office. "Hide me," she groaned as she contemplated getting underneath her desk to hide herself. Her mind quickly began to stray back to her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, but do one of you know where I could find..." Draco stopped dead and stared at Ginny, causing her to turn slightly pink. His silver eyes peered through hers, reminding her of all the times she had woken up from a certain dream, barely being able to remember anything but those cold, grey eyes.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the redhead. Something about her made his toes want to curl, and then, as if he was coming out of a trance, he spoke again. " Look, it's a Weasley," he drawled on in a lazy tone. He smirked as he watched her glower at him.

"And further on in the Daily Prophet's petting zoo you'll find a Malfoy, and the most arrogant of the breed," Ginny replied sarcastically. "Is there a reason that you have decided to interrupt a rather crucial meeting (Mattie giggled a bit at that) between Ms. Parker and I?" she added.

"Please. As if you two gossiping, about that git Potter I presume, is a crucial meeting. I was actually here looking for Glory," he remarked. Ginny felt her ears begin to burn, and quickly pushed her hair in front of them to keep the pink from showing.

"Glory? What for?" Ginny muttered loudly, annoyance tainting her tone. Mattie gave her a funny look.

  


"Nosy little Weasel, aren't you? If you must know, Glory and I happen to have something...going on," he said, his trademark smirk slithering like a snake across his face. He watched her, trying to remember why she so vividly stood out in his mind. Sure, they had gone to Hogwarts together, but he hadn't ever really talked to her, except for the few insults he had managed to throw her way.

  


"You . . . and GLORY? No . . . It couldn't be...That's absurd!" she muttered, ferocity apparent in her voice. That voice. He knew it from somewhere. He racked his brain for the memory, and then it clicked. Two years ago. He was just out of Hogwarts, and had begun having the strangest dreams. It couldn't be..

  


"NOT WEASLEY!" he groaned loudly, causing Mattie and Ginny both to take on some rather perturbed expressions. Before either could make a comment at this, Glory entered the room and threw her arms around Draco's neck. Ginny muttered an annoyed 'get a room' when the two began to snog right there in the middle of their office.

  


"Well, Malfoy, it has certainly ruined my otherwise perfect day seeing you again," Ginny said with mock sweetness.

  


"Likewise, Weasel," he added, and, with one last reproachful glance in her direction, he was gone.

  


"So, about Harry," began Mattie, and Ginny began to explain to her in full detail the conversation that she had just had with him outside.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ginny got home a little after ten that night, after rushing to make the deadline on her taxes article. She was so exhausted by the time that she got home that she didn't eat. All she did was take a quick shower and hopped right into bed.

  
  
  


_ She looked around her, befuddled_ _with where she found herself. She looked sixteen again, and was wandering innocently down the halls of Hogwarts. She looked around strangely, and snorted when she read 'Harry Potter' inscribed on the inside of her palm. She suddenly found herself yearning to turn down towards the dungeons, so, allowing the curiosity to overcome her, she took two left's and proceeded down towards Snape's classroom._

_"So strange," she heard someone mutter from inside the classroom. Glancing around wearily she allowed herself to move further in. She gasped as she was greeted with a smirk from a seventeen year old Malfoy. He looked at her and smirked, and she could feel the fear that his presence used to bring her when she was a student at Hogwarts, causing he to laugh out loud. "Something amusing you, little Weasel?" Draco retorted angrily._

_ "This dream," she whispered at first, and then she looked back up into his astonishingly misty eyes. "Yea, how poorly you did on your hair this morning, Ferret-Boy," she retaliated, laughing at her own little joke. _

_ "This isn't happening. I haven't had these dreams for years!" Draco said, then haughtily added, "And now I can't seem to remember my comebacks? Is this supposed to be realistic or what?"_

_ "I don't know what you're on about, Malfoy, but this is my dream, not yours!" she sputtered angrily._

_ "Yeah, right! And ferrets can fly!" he mocked her statement. Ginny put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly up at him._

_ "It was under my impression that they already have, or had you already forgotten that incident, Malfoy?" Ginny allowed herself to giggle, as that was the second time she had gotten him good on an insult. The fear in her became apparent once again as Draco began to walk angrily towards her, and then, without notice, he put his lips down to cover hers._

_ And then they were floating, no longer in Hogwarts Castle. She once again found herself being laid down on top of green satin sheets, ones that she had remembered all too well._ _ She found herself hungry for the taste of Draco. Sitting up on the bed, she pulled him on top of her and pressed her lips against his. She licked along his bottom lip asking him for permission to enter. When his mouth opened a bit, she took it as compliance and slipped her tongue into the depths of Draco Malfoy's mouth. He pushed her hands over her head and slowly began to move her robes up over her –_

  
  
  


The Muggle alarm clock that Ginny had bought to ensure that she would always make it on time for work had begun to ring annoyingly. She sat up and pressed a hand against her swollen lips.

  


"Hmm?" she muttered to herself as she looked in her mirror. "Oh my, it looks as if I've been snogged senseless!" she groaned as she got out of bed. Grabbing a bag of ice, she continuously placed it against her mouth while getting dressed to go to work. She sighed and, with another wistful look at the mirror, realized that the swelling had only gone down partly. Wondering how she was going to explain this one to Mattie, she apparated to work.

  
  
  


"Morning..Gin, what's that on your face?" Mattie asked as she threw another quick glance in Ginny's direction. Standing up from her desk, she rushed over to Ginny and began to touch her swollen mouth. "Oi, Gin! Did Harry stop by last night?" she teased. Ginny swatted her hands away.

  


"Oh yes. Snogged me senseless. Then we got the house elf in on it!" Ginny replied sarcastically, causing her friend to laugh. 

  


"Okay, so if your dreamboat didn't do –that–(she pointed to Ginny swollen lips) to you, then who did?" Mattie asked curiously. Ginny had to think fast. She couldn't just say that she was having a dream about...a dream. That was it!

  


"Promise me you won't laugh?" Ginny asked with mock innocence and embarrassment. Mattie nodded her head. "I was dreaming about D—Harry last night, and I, er, got a bit carried away with my hand," she implied, hoping that Mattie would take it as a truthful excuse.

  


"NO WAY! YOU MADE OUT WITH YOUR OWN HAND?!?" Mattie shrieked, causing heads to fly in her direction once again. She felt her cheeks begin to burn once again. She allowed herself to nod.

  


"Now, can we just leave it at that?" she asked in a whisper while motioning for everyone else to get back to work. Mattie, who was laughing to the point of tears by now, just nodded her compliance and scuttled back over to her own desk.

  


"So, what time is lover boy coming to get you? Or are you planning on spending another night with your hand?" cracked Mattie, and she began to laugh again.

  


"Ha-ha, very funny. He'll be around at seven, but he's picking me up at home," she replied, and she quickly began to get to work as the owls swooped in, bringing them their daily workload.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ginny went home early to get ready for her semi-date with Harry, and sighed as she looked at the dress-robes that she had decided to wear. They were simple, black, but elegant, and swooped off of her shoulders. The neckline didn't droop low at all, however, making her feel more comfortable, and adding to her simple elegance. She had gone against Mattie's wishes to put her hair up into a twist, and instead she let it swoop down onto her bare shoulders.

  


"So, how do I look?" she asked Mattie one last time as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the livingroom to allow her friend to get a look.

  


"Oh. Wow. Gin, you look amazing! If Harry didn't know it was a date before, he sure will now!" she confided in her as Ginny did one last twirl in the middle of the floor. She heard a knock at the door.

  


"Oh my, that's Harry! He's a bit early! Go, hide in my room!" she hissed at her friend as she rushed over to the door, grabbing her handbag on the way. "Hiya, Harry," she greeted, a smile plastered to her face. "Come on in," she invited, making sure that Mattie had exited the livingroom.

  


"Wow, Gin! You look –er– what I mean to say is . . . nice," he complimented while giving her a hug. She smiled. "We don't have much time, though. We have to meet your brother and Hermione at the restaurant in ten minutes," he added, and, giving her the destination, they disapparated to the restaurant.

  


"Gin!" she heard her brother and Hermione call at the same time as she and Harry appeared at the restaurant and took a seat with them.

  


"Hiya Ron, Hermione!" she greeted, hugging the two of them. As she pulled away from Hermione, she felt something scratch the back of her neck. Grabbing Hermione's hand reflexively, she gapped at the ring that resided on her left hand.

  


"Um, Gin. There's something Hermione and I need to tell you," Ron began, his ears turning slightly pink. Hermione, too, looked rather embarrassed.

  


"Since when have you two been engaged?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling as if her brother and friends had left her out of an important part of their lives.

  


"Three days," Hermione added solemnly. Ginny's eyes shot at Harry, anger glinted in them.

  


"Hey, don't get mad at me, Gin! They swore me to secrecy!" Harry begged for mercy. Calming down, Ginny allowed a smile to drift onto her face.

  


"Sorry, guys. It's just I don't like being left out, but I am really happy for you! Finally!" she teased, using an overburdened tone while wiping her brow. Ron pushed her playfully and they all four laughed as they sat down for dinner.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Harry lead Ginny into the balcony seats that the four of them had reserved for them, and they took their seats.

  


"So –Er– how'd you like dinner?" Harry asked, trying to create some small talk. Ginny smiled at him, pure lust shimmering in her eyes.

  


"It was...delicious," she chose her words carefully as she scooted slightly closer to him in her chair. She moved her hand from her lap innocently and placed it on top of Harry's own. Looking into his eyes to look for signs of him wanting her to stop, she moved her face closer to him and pressed her mouth against his own. Their lips seemed to melt together from all of the suppressed passion she had locked away for him. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to discover her own.

  


"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" Ginny's face turned scarlet and she moved away from Harry, allowing her eyes to drift up to her boss, Glory Stevens, and her date for the evening, Draco Malfoy.

  


"Brother... Best friend...Engaged...Celebrate..." was all that she seemed to manage to choke out. Harry looked equally as embarrassed as she.

  


"Weasley and Granger? Engaged? Well, it was only a matter of time," smirked Draco, his eyes burning into Ginny's own. She placed a self conscious hand against her lips, remembering how swollen they had been from that dream she had had the night before.

  


"Er, Harry. I'm going to..get something to drink. I'll be right back," Ginny announced suddenly, and she made her way out of that booth and down towards the concession stand.

  


"Avoiding me, eh Weasel?" she heard Draco's cold voice call after her. She felt a pleasant shiver retreat down her spine. 

  


"What makes you think that getting water had...anything to do with you?" she asked, becoming intoxicated with the lust she felt for him as he moved closer to her.

  


"The way you are reacting to me right now, just like in my dreams," that last remark struck her, but before she could say anything she was caught off guard by him bending down to kiss her. She pushed him back before their lips could touch.

  


"What the HELL are you thinking?" she whispered loudly as she moved around a wall to keep them out of the public's eye. He smirked at her.

  


"I think I was doing something you so obviously wanted, Weasel," he answered as he pressed her up against the wall and stared deep into her eyes. The fear was at once driven out, only to be replaced with a newfound urge to allow him to be in close proximity, if not closer. He moved slowly, his lips getting closer and closer to her's in a teasing sort of way. She closed her eyes, waiting.

  


"Ginny? Where'd you go?" she heard Harry call. Opening her eyes, she pushed Draco away once more before he had the chance to place a kiss against her lips.

  


"Stay away from me, Malfoy!" she hissed at him, and then she turned around the corner once again and greeted Harry with a kiss. Draco, who was watching from around the corner, smirked. Then, without warning, he disapparated on the spot.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He arrived in his study and began pacing in front of his mirror.

  


"_You want her...It is visible already...You know what you have to do,_" the mirror spoke suddenly, causing even Draco to jump.

  


"I know. I must kiss her, but what I don't see is _why_?" he asked, a bitter rage striking him suddenly. The mirror chuckled.

  


"_Because, my dear boy, once you have actual contact, she'll be drugged by you. She'll only want you. You could kiss Potter good bye, she'd belong solely to you,_" the mirror reminded him, helping him regain his cool.

  


"This is going to be harder than I thought," Draco muttered under his breath as he stepped away from his mirror.

  



	3. Chapter 2: Just Jealous

  
  


Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing in this. It is all J K Rowling's genius.

  
  


A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your support!!Keita - You'll have to point out the parts that I dragged on and on and I'll try not to do it next time...Tuilindo - Thanks, I try, and as for the ulterior motive, you'll just have to wait and see...Kayy - Yes, yes, Draco rocks! You answered your own question about the Great Hall part, and I _do_ promise to keep updating as quickly as I can!! Now here's the next installment, please read and review!!! 

{{^_^}}PrincessOfIllFate

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: Just Jealous

  
  


"So –er– did you have a nice time tonight?" Harry asked her, a pleading look in his eyes. The two of them now stood alone on her doorstep, in the depths of the night.

  


"I did! It was wonderful! Invigorating!" she described, not wanting to let a single detail slip away. Harry smiled up at her. "What?" she asked him suddenly.

  


"Nothing, nothing at all," he answered, still with that goofy smile of his plastered to his face. She smiled back.

  


"Would –er, what I mean to say is– would you like to come inside?" she offered, praying to herself that he'd say yes.

  


"Oh, I'm really sorry, Gin, but I have to be at work early tomorrow, and I can't stay out late," he answered. Ginny's eyes looked down reluctantly as she nodded with understanding. "Well, goodnight Ginny," he added and then, catching her off guard, he placed an innocent kiss on her lips. Turning pink, she leaned against her door and watched him disapparate. Unlocking her door, she entered and sat down on the couch.

  


"SO?" a booming voice called. Ginny jumped. Looking up, she watched as Mattie retreated from her bedroom.

  


"You _stayed_?" snorted Ginny as her friend took a seat next to her on the couch. "I can't believe that you actually waited," she added.

  


"Well? What happened?!" Mattie asked her curiously. Ginny blushed. She fought over whether she should actually tell her friend what happened or not.

  


"Er, I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired. I'm going to get some sleep," she lied as she began to make her way to her bedroom.

  


"I'm going to crash on your couch tonight, is that okay with you?" Mattie asked as she summoned herself a pillow and blanket.

  


"Make yourself at home," laughed Ginny as she made her way into her bedroom and climbed into bed.

  
  
  


_"Look! There's Cho! What should I do, Ron?" Ginny found herself looking sixteen yet again, and wandering around with Harry, Ron, and Hermione like a love stricken puppy._

_ "Well, Well, Well. It's the famous, oblivious Potter, and his dog," he said, referring to Ginny._ _ She grunted angrily, and Harry simply walked away in the direction of Cho, Ron and Hermione following close behind. "They ignore me every time!" he muttered to himself, turning to leave._

_ "That's because they have better things to do than sit around, insulting the likes of you, Malfoy," Ginny added angrily as she, too, turned to leave._

_ "Oh, and yet it seems as if you don't. What? Sad that Harry still hasn't noticed you?" Draco sneered. _

_ "This is just a dream. Actually, he DOES notice me, just after Hogwarts," she informed him hotly._

_ "Yea, I know that, but what I don't know is why you chose him," Draco muttered angrily to himself, and Ginny found herself drawing closer to him._

_ "And why wouldn't I choose him? He's loving, charming, funny, sweet, and best of all? He's kind!" she emphasized the last part, trying not to notice the pain that seemed to reside in Draco's eyes. She was now so close to him that there heads were barely half a foot away from each other._

_ "He may be all of those things you just listed, Ginny, but there is no way in HELL that he feels the same way about you that I do. He isn't tearing up inside, killing himself, just hoping that you'd throw..."_ _but he was cut off by Ginny's sudden urge to place an innocent kiss on his mouth. He smirked. "What was that for?"_

_ "You. Now don't make me regret the fact that I did it, either," she laughed as she hit him playfully. She frowned suddenly as she listened to Harry ask Cho to the Yule Ball._

_ "Sure Harry," was her response. Ginny watched in disbelief as Cho batted her eyelashes flirtatiously in Harry's direction._

_ "Wait a second, that never happened!" Ginny cried indignantly. Standing up, she headed over to Cho and Harry. "Um, Cho? Excuse me, CHO?" she yelled, waving her hands frantically in front of her face. "That never happened! You're not supposed to go at all!" Ginny tried to correct, but Cho didn't seem to understand._

_ "They wont listen to you. They never do. You're the only one who's actually ever talked to me in my dreams," Draco informed her._

_ "Well, duh, but that's because this is MY dream, and you're just a figment of my imagination!" Ginny cried, feeling slightly out of her mind._

_ "So, where were we?" Draco asked, allowing his smirk to slide onto his face. She smiled back as he leaned her up against a desk and began to kiss her passionately, as they had done so many times before. So she wasn't at all surprised that when he leaned her back down farther, she was no longer leaning against a desk, but instead she lay on top of the same green satin sheets from before._

_ "I've been waiting so long to finally do this,"_ _he whispered in her ear as he finished moving her shirt up over her head. Ginny let out a pleasured moan as he held her wrists together above her head with one of his hands and began to let his mouth wander down her body. His mouth stopped around her navel, where he swirled his tongue in circles around it, causing her to shiver and moan._

_ "Oh.."_

  


"Draco!" she awoke immediately and stared up into Mattie's shocked eyes.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Are you going to tell me what's going on? If I remember correctly, the last time you woke up shouting our dear enemy's name was back in Hogwarts!" Mattie shouted at Ginny.

  


"I promise you it wasn't Malfoy's name I was calling out! It was –er– I was, speaking Latin in my dreams! –and– and I was being chased by a dragon!" she squirmed uncomfortably as she began to change into her work clothes.

  


"Virginia Marie Weasley! You are a BAD liar!" Mattie scolded her friend as she moved over and began to help her lace up the back of her shirt. "And when were you planning on telling me about your –dreams– about a certain fair-haired Malfoy?" she asked.

  


"Never. So, about those Chudley Cannon's. I was thinking, you know, for your report? Well, I think you should go for an.." 

  


"Ginny Weasley! Don't you change the subject on me now! I'm insulted! And how about Harry? How do you think he's going to.."

  


"Harry ISN'T GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT THESE DREAMS, MATTIE!" yelled Ginny, ceasing the interruptions. "For the most part it's because I can't control my dreams, and the rest of it is because I _love_ Draco! I mean Harry! Harry! I LOVE Harry!" she kept shouting, trying to keep the red off of her cheeks. Mattie began to laugh.

  


"Maybe you should take the day off. Get your head in order," she suggested. "I'll apparate to work and tell Glory that you have been having sexual fantasies about her boyfriend and, who knows, maybe you'll get fired?" Mattie teased.

  


"You'd better leave the sexual fantasies part out! Just tell her that I got sick from eating shellfish last night or something,"Ginny added with an exasperated tone.

  


"Alright. Will do, Mrs. Malfoy. Ouch! I meant Potter!" she corrected as she rubbed the spot where Ginny had pinched her, and with that Mattie disappeared. Sighing, Ginny finished getting dressed and took a seat in her livingroom.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"She's really just taking a much deserved break. Especially since she had all of that shellfish last night," Mattie lied to Glory as she arrived to work that morning. She had to fight back her giggle fit as Glory nodded her head in satisfaction and understanding.

  


"Okay. Oh, and by the way, if Mr. Malfoy arrives today to speak with me, tell him, for lack of better terms, to go to hell," and with that Glory left Mattie alone to laugh. It wasn't even a half an hour later before her office began to buzz with people.

  


"Parker," she heard the cold voice mutter her name. It took every ounce of self-control that she had in her body to keep her from snorting with laughter.

  


"Go to hell," she replied, as her boss had asked her too, without even looking up into the arrogant Draco Malfoy's grey eyes. 

  


"Unfortunately, Parker, that choice is not up to you," Draco sneered, obviously thinking that he had the upper hand in the situation.

  


"Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, _I'd_ love for you to stay. However, it is my boss who has informed me that when you were to arrive, I must tell you to go to hell," Draco scoffed at that.

  


"You expect me to believe that Glory told you to inform me to leave?" he asked without saying the exact phrase as if he thought it wrong.

  


"Well, you can go see for yourself, but I'd hate to see a dreamboat such as yourself come back broken," Mattie answered, expecting him to believe her and leave. He, however, made his way back into Glory's office. "This ought to be interesting," she muttered to herself as she allowed her ears to perk up. Hey, she wasn't a gossip columnist for nothing! She listened happily as the shouting and apparent object throwing came loudly from Glory's office, and smiled innocently in an "I told you so" sort of way up at Draco as he retreated from her office. "Not too badly scarred I hope?"

  


"As if you would care, Parker," scowled Draco as he made his way over to her desk once again. 

  


"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you. Next time, might I suggest that you listen to me when I say 'keep your cute butt out of there'?" she mocked as she finished her latest article.

  


"And might I suggest that you stop staring, Parker? It's a bad habit," it was at that moment that he seemed to realize that Ginny wasn't in the office. "Where's your little 'sidekick'?" 

  


"She was having some rather –er– interesting dreams last night, so I told her to stay home," Mattie informed him. 

  


"Oh, so you go to Ginny's often, then?" Draco asked, suddenly becoming a bit less cruel than he had been a few minutes earlier.

  


"Just about every night. Why?" she asked him as she eyed him skeptically. She wasn't a trusting person, especially when it came to a Malfoy.

  


"Nothing, just thinking about how horribly boring that must be for you. So, what do you say we go out to dinner tonight, around eight?" he offered suddenly, again taking a different personality.

  


"That'd be lo– oh wait, I'm supposed to have dinner with Ginny tonight," she started, but then looked up and smiled as he portrayed mock disappointment, "Unless you want to make it a double date?" she invited. His smirk faltered a bit.

  


"Double date it is," and with that, he disapparated.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"You did WHAT?" shouted Ginny as Mattie told her about her run in with Draco that afternoon.

  


"Like I've told you five hundred times before; Malfoy asked me out, I obliged and invited you and Harry along with us!" Mattie replied as if it was the easiest thing to understand. 

  


"You have no _idea_ how much I hate you right now!" fumed Ginny as she fumbled with her couch pillow.

  


"Yea, well hating me isn't going to resolve the fact that you're going to have to be sitting at a table with the love of your life and the star of your sexual fantasies!" she teased, winning herself a pillow being thrown in her direction.

  


"Why Malfoy? You _hate _him! He's done nothing but humiliate you for your entire life!" Ginny yelled. Mattie seemed to tense at this.

  


"You know what, Gin? I don't think that that has anything to do with why you are so upset over this. You want to know what I think it is?" her friend yelled back defensively.

  


"Oh, and what would that be?" Ginny asked, pure disgust permeating her voice.

  


"You are just _jealous_!" Mattie accused her, and at that moment Ginny lost her flow of words.


	4. Chapter 3: The Double Date

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing in this. It is all J K Rowling's genius.

  


A/N: First off, I'd like to give my gratitude to Keita, who is my Beta reader. I feel sort of bad, because I usually upload the chapters first, then I send it to her to Beta, and then I re-upload it, so if there are mistakes right now, it's because I just sent it to her after uploading heh! The rest of my thanks to my reviewers will be posted after the chapter!! Thanks, please read, and when you're done review, even if it is to flame!! ((my apologies if this chapter is too short..))

  


{{^_^}}PrincessOfIllFate

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: The Double Date

  
  


"Again, I am _so_ sorry for asking you to do this for me at the last minute, Harry, but I didn't know that even I'd have to suffer through this," Ginny thanked as Harry arrived at her house that night.

  


"Don't worry about it, Gin," he said as he locked her into a sweet embrace. "Now, any idea's where we are going this evening?" he asked.

  


"That's where I come in," Mattie said, startling the two as she apparated into Ginny's livingroom. "Gin, I suggested to Malfoy that we eat here, at your place," Ginny scoffed as she noticed Mattie's eyes were gleaming mischievously. 

  


"You didn't," she groaned as she unconsciously gripped onto Harry's arm. Mattie simply nodded. "Could I hate you more?"

  


"Now what on earth would possess you to hate me?" Mattie asked with mock outrage. "Oh wait, I know...Could it possibly have anything to do with those nau– "

  


"Okay, who's ready to help me set up for our unwanted guest?" Ginny asked suddenly, averting Harry's attention from Mattie's sudden slip and to herself.

  


"You mean, we actually have to make things look _nice_ for that scum?!" Harry shouted acrimoniously, causing Ginny laugh suddenly. 

  


"There will be no bashing of my date in this house on this night!" Mattie said suddenly, cheeks tinging pink.

  


"As if you cared in the first place," Ginny laughed as she began to pick up her now cluttered livingroom. "Any idea what we are supposed to serve 'his royal highness'?"

  


"ONLY the best," Harry added, in his best Malfoy-like voice, causing even Mattie to laugh.

  


"Shall I kiss your feet while I'm at it?" Ginny asked dramatically, adding the aura of helplessness to add to the effect.

  


"Oh? Please do.." he begged, causing Mattie to buckle over on the couch with laughter.

  


"Okay, okay! That's enough fun, now we really do need to get ready for Mr. Malfoy," 

Mattie pleaded, as if she thought that they would actually be able to impress their guest. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"The place looks wonderful!" Mattie exclaimed as she watched Ginny and Harry finish up their hard work.

  


"Oh, thank you! And thanks _so_ much for helping us!" Ginny replied sarcastically as she wrapped an arm around Harry's neck.

  


"Hey, I'm the one bringing the guest of honor here on this lovely night, so watch it!" warned Mattie.

  


"Right. Well, I guess we're ready. Dinner's almost done anyway. You might as well go and get him now," Ginny sighed as she plopped down at the kitchen table for a rest. With a slight 'popping' noise, Mattie had disappeared.

  


"So, I never thought it'd be so soon before we had our second date," laughed Harry as he, too, plopped down in a chair. _He said it! It was a date!_ She found herself thinking.

  


"Yea, and I never expected to have Malfoy attending it, either," she complained as she smiled at Harry.

  


"Well, maybe it wont be all that bad.. I mean, er.." he said, a light blush creeping into his cheeks. Ginny smiled as she scooted in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She went to pull away, but she felt Harry's hand wrap around the back of her neck, so she stayed in place and lengthened the kiss. She felt his tongue moving into her mouth, and she pressed her own against his as if they were waging a battle. She felt his free hand move from her waste to underneath her shirt, causing her to gasp into his mouth. His hand roamed upward..

  


"That's twice now, isn't it?" Ginny could almost feel the sneer that Draco was giving her through her back as she turned to face the returning Mattie and Draco. Harry slipped his hand out from Ginny's shirt, and they both began to blush.

  


"Er, Mattie, Show Draco and Harry to their seats at the table while I go and check on dinner, will you?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Entering the kitchen, she grabbed onto the steaming hot plates and grabbed the silverware and went and set a plate in front of each person, noticing that Mattie had left her to be stuck sitting between Draco and Harry.

  


"Here, Ginny, let me help you with the food," Mattie offered sincerely as she made her way back into the kitchen with Ginny.

  


"What are you doing, really, Mattie?" Ginny asked her suspiciously a she grabbed onto the roasted turkey that she had prepared as best she could. Luckily her mother was an exquisite cook, and Ginny had adopted the talent.

  


"I don't know what you are talking about, Ginny. I really like Draco, I thought you knew that?" she asked as she grabbed onto the steamed vegetables and rice. Ginny shook her head at her friend as she made her way back into the dining room and set the turkey on the table.

  


"No! You CAN'T like him! He's..he's so...grotesque!" she whispered loudly as she grabbed onto the bottle of wine that she had gotten for this occasion, and grabbed four wine glasses. 

  


"No he is not! He's incredibly...sexy," Mattie corrected as she grabbed onto the salad bowl, and the made their way back into the other room and took their seats.

  


"I'm not sure if you've ever heard of this before, Dra –er– Malfoy, but you're going to have to serve yourself, because we aren't going to," she said, her gaze locked on Mattie's in a forbidding sort of way. She did, however, pour the wine in to each of the glasses before she set it out on the table.

  


"–Er– Want me to cut the turkey?" Harry offered suddenly, as he noticed nobody else was reaching out to do it. Ginny simply nodded as she took another large gulp of wine. Harry began to idly slice the turkey.

  


"Here, Potter, you're doing it wrong!" Draco spat out as he stood up from the table and reached a hand out to take the cutting utensil from Harry.

  


"Fine, if you think you can do any better, be my guest," Harry said as he willingly handed over the knives to him. Ginny watched, either from complete surprise or utter amazement she did not know, as Draco cut through the meat like someone would a hot knife through butter.

  


"Wow. You mean, you can actually _cut_ meat? I'm surprised," Ginny mocked with a big grin on her face. Harry looked at her strangely and took her glass of wine from her.

  


"I think you've had enough of this, Gin," he scolded as he moved to the kitchen and replaced it with water.

  


"Are you her boyfriend, Potter, or her father?" Draco added icily as he finished cutting the meat and gave everyone a few slices. He took his seat again.

  


"You know, he has a point, Harry," laughed Ginny as she grabbed his wine glass and took another sip of it.

  


"You're not helping, Gin," Harry whispered to her. It looked as if it was taking every ounce of self control in his body to keep him from lunging at Draco. He took his wine glass into the kitchen and replaced it with water, too, to keep Ginny from drinking anymore.

  


"Phh. You're no fun!" Ginny laughed as she began to eat her food. "You guys know how long it took this lug here to notice me? Almost nine years! How ignorant can one be?" even Mattie seemed to be having a hard time not laughing at this, though Draco had no problem at all. What came next came as a big surprise to everyone at the table. "Do you mind?" she asked Draco as she took his wine glass from him and began to drink from it. Harry looked into Mattie's eyes pleadingly.

  


"Alright, I think it's time that we get rid of all of the alcoholic beverages at this table," she chimed in as she grabbed her own and Draco's glasses, as well as the wine bottle, and took them into the kitchen. At that moment things seemed to have calmed down.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Er, Gin, I'm going to use your bathroom," Harry told her as he excused himself from the table. 

  


"Yeah, and I'll go and start cleaning up the dishes. Draco?" Mattie asked, waiting to see if he wanted to come and help her.

  


"What? Oh. Sure. I'll be there in just a second," he replied, keeping his icy gaze connected to Ginny's.

  


"Gosh, I didn't realize what a messy eater I was," she laughed as she looked at her fingers. They were covered in the marinade that she had used for the turkey. "I'm going to go wash my hands," she stated, getting up from the table. Draco's hand grabbed onto her own, sending an icy chill up her spine.

  


"Here, let me help you," he said, smirking up at her. He took one of her fingers, held it up to his mouth and proceeded to lick the marinade off of it. She closed her eyes as she sat back down in the chair. He put her hands down and leaned in to kiss her.

  


"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Harry asked as he made his way back into the kitchen.

  


"Ginny, are you awake? Potter, maybe you shouldn't let your girlfriend drink so much, it seemed as if she had fainted," he scowled, and with that he retreated back into the kitchen to begin helping Mattie with the dishes.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"I am glad that is over," Ginny said as she plopped down on the couch with Harry, their guests having just departed.

  


"Really? Not me. I _can't wait_ until the next one!" Harry said with mock excitement. Ginny laughed. "Well, I guess I'd better be leaving now," Harry replied as he moved to get off of the couch. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

  


"You sure?" she asked, leaning in the finish the kiss that was started before dinner had begun, but Harry, reluctant as he was, pulled away.

  


"Yea, Ginny, I'm sure. I'm not sure if you'd noticed or not, but you're a bit tipsy, and I don't want you to do something you will regret in the morning. Night Gin," he answered, placing a wholesome kiss on her lips.

  


"Alright, but I'll be dreaming of you," Ginny replied in a disappointed tone as she watched him disapparate from her livingroom. _I'll be dreaming of you..._; her response rang in her ears.

  


* * *

  
  
  


A/N: That was the end of that chapter, now here is the thanks I promised my reviewers!

xangelcrisisx: Well, I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen, but I will assure you that there will be a sequel! I already have the ideas, so, if you don't like the way this one is going, the sequel will definitely make you happy!

Twoc2bcool: Oh thank you! I appreciate that!! Here's the chapter you wanted!

Silverserenity: Here's that update, and thank you so much! I'm glad to know that you like my fic!

Jennn: Thank you! Here's the continuation!

Kayy: As you can see, Ginny went. Got a bit, er, drunk! Thought you might like that one. Sorry if you guys found that part cheesy, I was bored and had to do something different.

Lady Capulet: Thank you!! Here's the update! Hope this is soon enough!!

Snake-eyes1013: Thanks! I'm rather fond of my conflicts also! Oh, and the mirror, if any of you found that cheesy also, I only added that part so you would see why Draco was so desperate to kiss Ginny.

I Love EMINEM: Thanks!!

Well, there you have it! Hope you liked the story!! Please review, even if it's to flame!!! I'll accept criticism, only if it isn't tooo cruel..

  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Upon Realizing

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter. The genius belongs to none other than J. K. Rowling. I only hope I can do her a sort of justice with my story ideas..

  
  


A/N: I thank my Beta reader, Keita, for this. Without her a lot of things wouldn't make much sense. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a certain Character from Order of the Phoenix who perished, and will no longer be with us. I shall always love you, and I will try to avenge your death. Now, without further ado, here is the chapter many people have been waiting for. Oh, and I don't mean to sound selfish, what with the bolding of this line and everything, but please review! I feel jealous of all of those other Draco/Ginny fic writers who have tons of reviews! *tear*

  


Oh, and I'll thank my reviewers at the end of the story, and I will with most of the chapters from now on. Thanks!! 

  


{{^_^}} PrncssOfIllFate 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4: Upon Realizing

  


"So, when's the wedding?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat down in front of Florentine Fortesque's shop and grabbed some ice cream.

  


"We –er– haven't chosen a date yet, Gin," was Hermione's reply. Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled innocently at her.

  


"You break my brother's heart and you can rest assured that you'll never work in the Wizarding World again," she threatened in a cheerful voice. Hermione began to laugh at this. "I wasn't joking, Hermione," she added icily.

  


"Oh, so the famous Weasley over-protection gene flows through the youngest of them all, does it?" Hermione asked as she looked at her watch. "Oh, gee Gin, I've got to go! See you again sometime," Hermione added before disapparating.

  


"Hope I didn't scare her off," she said to herself sarcastically as she paid for their ice cream and disapparated.

  
  
  


"Why Ginny, darling! It's so nice to see you! Ron'll be glad to know you're here!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her daughter with a hug and a kiss.

  


"Oh? He's here? –Er– Hermione wouldn't happen to be with him, would she?" Ginny asked as she bit into her lower lip rather guiltily.

  


"She just left, dear. Why do you ask?" her mother prodded. Ginny was sure that her mother had already known, judging by the look in her eyes.

  


"It's nothing, mother. Where is Ron? His old room?"she asked as she made her way up the stairs towards her brother's room. Opening the door, she was greeted by a rather angry looking Ron. "Hullo, sunshine," she smiled uncertainly.

  


"You threatened Hermione?" was all that Ron managed to choke out. It was obvious that he was frustrated with her.

  


"I– I did it out of my love and concern for you! I mean it's not like she's _ever_ going to give me a reason to follow through with my threat, especially now," she added, balling her fists as she thought about how Hermione could treat her brother wrong.

  


"Gin! I can look out for myself, thanks! I don't need you threatening my bride-to-be into staying with me! Bloody hell!" he shouted at her.

  


"Fine, okay, but if she _does_ ever break your heart, I'm going to ruin her life," and, without staying to hear what her brother had to say about that, she turned on her heal and walked back down the stairs.

  


"So, I hear you've been seeing a certain Boy-Who-Lived," her mother teased, causing Ginny to blush crimson.

  


"Er, you could say that. We had two dates last weekend...Haven't really had time to talk to him since. Work, you know?" she replied casually to her mother.

  


"Well, I hope you keep your clutches on that one. Good boy, he is," her mother lectured. Ginny inched to the kitchen in search of food.

  


"Mum, can you make me some..."

  


"Make it yourself! You're nineteen and living on your own now, Ginny," her mother ordered her. She sighed.

  


"Fine. I guess I might as well go home, then. Bye mum, love you! Give Dad my love! And the boys!" she called right before she disapparated.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ginny, you'll never guess what article I've been asked to work on!" Mattie swore as she sat down at the chair in front of Ginny's desk.

  


"What? What is it? Another party at the Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked as she rolled her eyes. Mattie scoffed and shook her head violently.

  


"NO, idiot! I've been elected to write the article about your brother's wedding to Hermione! Isn't it wonderful?" Mattie asked her, as if Ginny would be so proud. Ginny, however, was not.

  


"YOU?!? Get to write the story on MY brother's wedding? What the bloody hell is this?" Ginny yelled at her friend, causing heads to turn in her direction as usual.

  


"Calm down, Gin. I thought you'd be happy for me," Mattie added, shocked at her friend's reaction.

  


"_Excited _ for you? EXCITED FOR YOU? Why would I be? I should think it would be clear that _I_ would have wanted to do the story on my own family member's marriage!" she huffed, throwing down her quill.

  


"I – I'm sorry, Gin. I'm sure I can have the article switched over to you. Would you like to switch projects?" Mattie suggested helpfully, trying to curb Ginny's fit.

  


"Yea, but, I'm working with the article about bubotober puss. You sure that's a fair trade?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling selfless.

  


"Of course it's fair, Gin! He's your brother! I'm sure you want the article to be perfect!" Mattie assured her as she took the information Ginny had dug up on bubotober puss and headed back over to her desk. 

  


"You're awesome, Mattie," she thanked as she turned to her desk and looked down at her notepad. Grinning mischievously, she began to write.

  


"You've finished already?" Mattie asked Ginny that night as their office was just shutting down to allow everyone to go home. Ginny grinned one of her half grins to Mattie and enchanted the article to fly itself to the inbox for the morning's paper. "What'd you do?" Mattie asked her suspiciously.

  


"You'll just have to read it in the morning with everyone else!" she said, disapparating before Mattie could get in another word.

  
  


Putting the key into its lock, she opened her front door and entered her house. It had been an exhausting day at the office, what with the writing of her brother's wedding announcment, the covering up of the mistakes that Dobbs, one of her fellow workers, had made in the important article on the reason Fudge was fired, and answering all of the mail in regards to her taxes article. After thumbing through the letters Pig had brought her (Ron gave him to her when he left Hogwarts), she headed into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

  
  
  


_She giggled suddenly, then, feeling foolish, her cheeks turned pink. She wandered down towards the dungeons as she had done so many times before in her dreams._

_ "Draco? Where are you, Malfoy?" she asked in an almost inviting sort of way. She felt someone's hands slide around her waist. "There you are...Harry? I'm only sixteen, what are you doing touching me?" she asked him, becoming confused._

_ "Shhh." was all that came out of his mouth as he turned her around. A shy blush filled onto his cheeks, almost replacing the one that had crept across Ginny's face earlier. She looked up at him hungrily. She pushed herself up onto her toes and pressed her lips hard against Harry's as his hands moved to her back._

_ "How many times am I gonna interrupt you two?" Draco asked himself as he watched the two began their innocent exploring, a smirk spreading onto his lips. Ginny pulled away from Harry and looked at Draco._

_ "Must you interrupt my dreams?" she asked him angrily as she kept her hand in Harry's. Draco eyed her needily._

_ "You're the one interrupting my dreams, and since when has pretty boy awakened in them?" Draco asked_ _the two of them. This thought struck Ginny. Harry had never even made a sign that he had heard her in her dreams before, why had he noticed her now?_

_"This is getting confusing," she groaned, taking a seat on the table that sat behind her in Snape's classroom._

_ "Tell me about it. First Malfoy ruins dinner and now he's ruining my dreams, too? I might as well just wake up," Ginny heard Harry mutter to himself. It was only seconds later that Harry seemed to ignore the two of them, and run off to chase the sudden appearance of a figure who was supposed to resemble Cho._

_ "Figures," Ginny muttered under her breath, looking at her feet on the ground. She watched as a finger came into view and pressed underneath her chin, pushing her face up to look into his own. She barely had time to draw another breath before Draco Malfoy pressed his lips against her own, igniting the burning sensation that it so often had in her dreams. She thrust her tongue roughly into his mouth and searched for his tongue, hungry for a war. He leaned her back onto the table that she was leaning against, knocking all of the potions' ingredients off of it in the process. She moved her fingers up to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, as his hands moved into her hair, and slid it off of him. She opened her eyes to gaze at his strong, masculine chest plate and gasped in awe. He smirked as he lowered his mouth back on top of hers and moved his hand down to squeeze her thigh, moving it up higher, slowly, as he pulled his mouth away from hers and licked his lips seductively._

_ "Wait. I want you to have this, first," he remembered suddenly, reaching a hand down into the pockets of his pants. Ginny made a mental note to remove them quickly. He turned to her and grabbed her wrist. Placing a kiss there, he took out the silver chain and fastened it around the area he had just placed a kiss and smirked at her. She looked at it, and saw the M charm that was dangling off of it._

_ "One guess what that's supposed to stand for," she mocked him, her face winking up at him through tousled hair. He moved himself back into position above her once again._

_ "Wake up, Gin.." he whispered into her ear._

  
  
  


"Huh?" she groaned, not allowing her eyes to slid open in hopes of falling back to sleep quickly to finish her dream. She opened her eyes, her cheeks turning scarlet as she remember the thought she had just allowed herself to have.

  


"About time! I've been trying to wake you up through all of that moaning for the past ten minutes!" Mattie teased her as she took a seat at the foot of Ginny's bed, who's face appeared the color of a turnip.

  


"I was not moaning!" she yelled, then, with a groan, she looked up at her friend, "Was I?" she asked innocently. When Mattie nodded she brought a pillow up to her face to scream in it as she leaned back against the headboard on her bed.

  


"It's true, dear! Oh! I'm sorry, but I was just too excited to wait to tell you! I got a letter from Malfoy last night! He's invited me to go with him to France for the weekend! Isn't it amazing?!" her friend cooed as she threw herself back onto Ginny's bed like a love-stricken teenage girl who had just found out that her crush liked her back. 

  


"Oh. Yeah! Wicked! Right on, you!" Ginny encouraged half heartedly, feeling her spirit tainted with guilt.

  


"I know! I think I really, really like him, Gin! He's nothing like Colin, that's for sure," she added dreamily, doubling the amount of Ginny's guilt. "Oh, what's this?" Mattie asked her suddenly, looking down at Ginny's arm.

  


"What's what?" Ginny asked, allowing her gaze to follow Mattie's. Her jaw fell suddenly as she realized what had averted Mattie's attention. Resting delicately against her wrist was a silver chain, a dangling M hanging carelessly off of it.

  


"Oh? Did Harry give this to you, Gin? What's the M stand for?" Mattie asked, becoming overrun with questions. Ginny forced a smile.

  


"Oh! No! Fred and George. They got it for me for my birthday a while back, I just never put it on until now. It stands for –er– magic, because that's what they believe I am!" she lied, smiling more.

  


"Well, it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it! Must be a one of a kind!" she added smartly, before turning to face Ginny once again. "Well, I'd better go. I don't want Draco to think I don't want to accompany him to France! Bye Gin!"she added excitedly before apparating.

  


Ginny stared down at her wrist and touched the chain, trying to make sure that it was actually real. 

  


"It was real. My dreams are real," she said suddenly, then laughed, "My dreams are real! Oh god, my dreams are _real_!" she screamed, feeling as though she had to vomit. Running to the bathroom she pulled out her toothbrush and began to scrub ruthlessly at her mouth.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! If you didn't, flame!!!!! I accept those also, hehe. Now here is the thanks I promised my reviewers!!

xangelcrisisx - Here is the more! I hope you are happy with it!! And I will begin work on the next chapter immediately!

FallenAngel: Oh, thank you! Here's the soon update! I hope it was soon enough!!

MidnightMuse: I love your name! Oh, and here is the chapter! Thank you!!!

Fire-sprite16: Well it was lucky that she didn't, then, right? Oh, and just so you know, the reason she got drunk so easily is because in my fic, Ginny hadn't ever had alcohol before, and she has a very low tolerance of it. I don't know if Draco and Ginny will get completely physical any time soon in my fic, but I can promise that it will happen, if not in this one, then in the sequel to it!! Don't give up hope!!!!!!

Pink Inspiration: Oh thank you! Your flattery was much needed to get through this chapter! *wipes sweat off of forehead* Here's the update!!! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the rest of it! I'm not quite sure how long this one is going to be, however, hehe.

Dukerbrown: Harry is Harry. He is kind of a goody-goody. He doesn't want to take advantage of Ginny, now, does he? However there will be Harry/Ginny action also, and as for what I'm going to make happen, if I told you, you wouldn't need to come back and read it to find out, now, would you? Hehe. Thank you!!

Snake-eyes1013- Oh yes! I love it when they fight!!!

Keita: Yes, yes! I'm sorry! I know, but I can't help it. It's not just me being impatient, it's my readers also! I have a thirst to please them!!

Sliverserenity: It's just one of those things. You know it has to happen, but you don't ever want it to. It was hard for me to write, I'll tell you that! Here's the update!

IloveEminem: I certainly hope it's still good, hehe. Thanks! Here's the update.

A/N: Okay! Review! Come on, you know you want to! I wont be mean and say I wont post up the chapter until I get this many reviews, but a bunch of reviews WOULD be very persuasive...hehe

  



	6. Chapter 5: Confronting the Dragon

  
  


A/N: Hey guys!! I am soo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'm working on a production in my town, and it's been taking up a lot of my time, but I have been working on this chapter, and, well, here you have it! 

  


I want you guys to REVIEW and tell me exactly how you felt about this chapter, or ANY of the chapters for that matter!! It can be lengthy or short, but just make sure to tell me what you liked or didn't like!!!!

{{^_^}} PrincessOfIllFate

  


P.S... located at the end of the chapter will be my thanks to my many reviewers, and a special thank you to my Beta reader...Keita!!

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mattie and the plot, and I am NOT making any money off of this fanfiction. All of the rest of the genius belongs to JK Rowling herself...the lucky, lucky woman...

  
  
  


Chapter 5: Confronting the Dragon

  
  


In all of her life, Ginny Weasley had never felt so violated, so used. She shuddered every time she thought about one of her dreams. She, of course, had instantly blamed Malfoy the second she had realized that they were both having them. Still, she hadn't taken off the bracelet he had given her, that had the dangling M that obviously stood for 'Malfoy' on it. The bracelet had caused her to wonder how real her dreams were, exactly. She remembered the times that she had woken up with swollen lips. A virginal blush crept over her face as she hopped out of the shower for the third time that day. She felt so dirty, and to top it all off she had agreed to going out on a date with Harry that night, hence the constant scrubbing. She tried to keep her mind off of the subject, but for some reason she couldn't drop it. Something about it wasn't right. There had to be some sort of curse that was making them have these dreams, otherwise why would she be having them? A knock at the door broke her thoughts away from her dreams.

  


"Hello Harry!" she greeted happily, glancing at the wall clock, "You're early," she added, raising her eyebrow up at him. He grinned sheepishly as he moved in to give her a hug.

  


"No, I'm _not_ early . . . you're just late," he laughed, inviting himself into her house. She followed suit and closed the door behind them.

  


"So, I take it I ruined some part of our 'surprise' plans for tonight?" she asked, biting into her lower lip. She took one of her hands into the other, realizing how dirty it felt to her. "Water?" she offered, using that as an excuse to go and scrub at her hands.

  


"Er, only the dinner reservations. Nothing _that_ important," he joked, moving his hand up to dust some of his untidy hair out of his face. She wiped her hands against her pants and returned, glass in hand, and offered it to him.

  


"I am so sorry, Harry! There must be something wrong with my wall clock," she muttered angrily, throwing a disdainful glance at the old clock hanging on the wall. 

"Yea, well, we'll get it fixed, but we still have a chance to go see that muggle film I was telling you about," he said, and without further notice he chauffeured her out of the front door.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"The movie was so depressing...How Muggles can stand torturing themselves with seeing things like that is beyond me!" Ginny muttered as she finished wiping away the tears that streaked her face. She and Harry had gone and seen Radio Flyer at an old fashioned type of theatre.

  


"It wasn't that bad, Gin! It was a story of overcoming something that most would believe a kid couldn't do.."

  


"Much like you did with You-Know-Who, right Harry?" Ginny asked, noticing how the witches and wizards around them at Florentine's still flinched at those words, even though he was now truly gone.

  


"Er..yea, I guess.." he said, still blushing as she complimented him. "Hey, one second, I want to get today's newspaper, I forgot to pick one up!" he commented as he paid the vendor and opened it up. Almost instantly he began to crack up. "I think Ron is going to kill you..." he muttered.

  


"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ginny asked him as she ran her fingers back through her hair, watching him curiously.

  


"You're article, dear.." he said as he handed the newspaper over to the forgetful Ginny.

  
  
  


_A Match Made in Heaven... __by Virginia Weasley_

  


_ After wasting their first six years of friendship bickering, and then the _

_ three more after that dating, the two best friends of the acclaimed Boy-_

_ Who-Lived finally decide to tie-the-knot. Ronald Weasley, who is now_

_ the current Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione Granger,_

_ who currently teaches Arithmancy at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry,_ are content that the two are meant for each other. Ho-_

_ wever, Miss Granger has made it known that she hasn't decided on_

_ a date yet. Mr. Weasley is willing to wait, though, for he says, and_

_ I can safely quote "I'd separate water, walk across burning coals, or go to_

_ Hell and come back for her,". We can only hope that she is willing_

_ to do the same, Mr. Weasley, we can only hope._

  
  
  


"Oh...right...I forgot about that! I am soo _not_ going home tonight..no way..."she shuddered at the thought of her angry brother and his disgruntled bride-to-be waiting for her in her livingroom when she arrived back home.

  


"Oh yea? Well then, just where do you think you're going to stay, because it'll be over my dead body should I hear you're deciding to sleep on the streets or something!" Harry added protectively. Ginny scooted in and pressed her lips against his lightly.

  


"Well, then maybe you could . . . provide me with a place to crash for the night?" whispered slyly, still, if one had taken a close enough look they would have noticed the wistful glint in her eyes, or maybe even the her cheeks becoming slightly more rose colored than they had been before.

  


"Er-uh- what I mean is, well my place has...you know, room..for you.." he managed to choke out, causing Ginny to smile and fling her arms around him.

  


"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just don't tell Ron," she warned him, and then she went back to finishing off the rest of her strawberry-scraggler ((feels like feet tickling your throat all the way down!)).

  
  
  
  


Clothes were strewn along the floor of the unfamiliar bedroom that Ginny resided in. Her eyes fluttered open suddenly, and she realized that there was an oversized shirt covering her body rather scantily. She sat up suddenly and thrust a hand into her hair as she looked at a rather amused looking Harry, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

  


"Wha – Did I? Did we?? I mean..." Ginny rambled on, searching for some memory in her mind of what had happened that night. She looked at the small alarm clock that was located next to Harry's bed, the time reading 12:01 a.m. Harry's face broke into a grin and a chuckle.

  


"Relax, Gin. We didn't do anything. I mean we did _do_ something," he motioned to the clothes strewn on his floor, "but you fell asleep before anything really happened," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, and then she began to laugh.

  


"I'm sorry, Harry. I must have just been incredibly tired. In fact, I still am...do you mind if I continue to sleep here or do you want me to move out to your couch or something?" she asked timidly.

  


"Oh, by all means. You can sleep in here with me, I wont bite..I promise!" he teased, and then he turned onto his side, facing in the opposite direction as Ginny, who closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

  
  
  


_Did she always have to find him that intoxicating? She never could remember a time back from when she was still in school with Draco that she found his real presence like a drug, but nevertheless it seemed that she couldn't have anything but him. It had been a long while, years even, since Ginny's dream had started with her already wrapped in Draco's muscular arms, and yet here she was, tongue already exploring his depths hungrily. He undid the clasp in her hair that kept it up in a tight bun, sending curls cascading down along her bare shoulders. The shivers that came from her hair tickling her skin sent a chain reaction of pulsations down her spine. His hand reached down to her wrist._

_ "I see you liked the bracelet I gave you. It looks great against your skin," he added, kissing the bracelet seductively. She smiled up at him and bit into her lower lip._

_ "What is going on here?" Ginny heard behind her. She froze, suddenly feeling very naked as she realized that she stood there, scarcely covered by her undergarments._

_ "Mind your own business, Potter. You didn't seem to care in any of my other dreams what went on, why the sudden change?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist from behind and began to kiss along her neck. She swatted at him embarrassedly and avoided eye contact with either of the guys_. _Why she was feeling so embarrassed, she didn't know, for she knew that it was only a dream. Only a dream. A dream..._

_ "Oh no..." she groaned as she realized how very 'real' these dreams had proven to be to her. Both pairs of eyes darted in her direction, and Harry took his cloak off and handed it to her to cover up, figuring that was what she was 'oh no-ing' about. "Not happening...." she cried._

_ "What's wrong with you, Ginny? It's only a dream.." Draco muttered, looking at her oddly._

_ "That's it. It, er, it's just a dream Harry...wake up.......wake up!" she ordered, waiting for Harry to turn and disappear as he had done before. She had finally realized that something from the magical world had cursed her, or something, to have these dreams with Draco, and she had somehow pulled Harry in. That was why he had suddenly awakened in her dreams, whereas before he was simply a walking memory, not distracted by anything but Cho. She watched as Harry's eyes seemed to concider the fact, and then they sort of glossed over as an apparition of Cho appeared, causing him to run of in it's direction._

_ "I've got to learn how you did that," Draco muttered ash he moved in to remove her cloak. She clasped it tightly in front of her, not wanting to allow him a glimpse of her._

_ "We need to talk..."_ _Ginny grumbled, grabbing Draco's arm and tugging on it roughly. He seemed to be a bit shocked at this action._

_ "Talk? About what, and since when?" he questioned in an irritated tone, as if the only point of this dream was to do the unthinkable with her._

_ "About these dreams. You think they're yours, I think they're mine. Well guess what? We're both having them!" Ginny muttered. Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Okay,_ _I'd say I'm about sixteen in this dream, and you would be seventeen. So how can I know about what you tried to do with me –er– to me when we were at the theatre watching Macbeth? Or about dinner at my house the other night?" Ginny added, hoping to convince him._

_ "Listen, Weasel, you know about that stuff because this is my mind, and dreams aren't necessarily based on fact," he said, moving in to place a kiss on her lips. She turned and only let him have the cheek._

_ "Believe what you want, but when you wake up you'll find yourself laying in a bed next to my best friend Mattie. Mention seeing something like this bracelet you gave me. I can almost guarantee that she'll mention me having one that Fred and George gave me. Wake up now," she whispered seductively close to his ear..._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open and his arm twitched, causing the mass of brown hair laying against him to stir and sit up lazily next to him, stretching.

  


"No way," he muttered, still not wanting to believe the dream had been real. Still, the way the surreal Ginny spoke to him was unnerving.

  


"Hmmm?" Mattie asked as she curled around Draco, laying one hand across his bare chest.

  


"Huh? Oh... Have you ever seen a sliver chain bracelet with an 'M' charm thing hanging off of it?" he asked in a less than subtle way.

  


"Oh yes! Ginny's brothers, Fred and George, got her one for her birthday or something! She told me that it reminded them of her or something! Why do you ask?" she added suspiciously.

  


"No reason, I just had a dream about one is all...thought I might get you one, but if your little cohort, Weasley, already has it, then I'll just look for something different," he added in mock disdain. If he wasn't so great at keeping his emotions off of his face, you'd see a very panicky and humiliated Malfoy sitting in his bed, registering the information he'd just found out.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"So, how was your vacation in France with 'his Royal-Highness'?" Ginny mocked as she arrived to work that next Monday with Mattie.

  


"It was amazing! Funny though, Draco brought up that bracelet of yours. Weird coincidence, eh?" Mattie asked her as she went to her own desk and began shuffling through her papers.

  


"Yes, extremely weird!" Ginny laughed half-heartedly as she, two, moved to her own desk.

  


"So...how did that article turn out? I didn't get to read it," Mattie asked. Ginny pulled out the clipping she had saved and framed and handed it to Mattie to read, who, when she finished, began to laugh. "He must have murdered you, Ginny!" she laughed, causing Ginny to blush.

  


"Er, not necessarily...I didn't exactly go home when the article was put in the paper," she informed her friend, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was to no avail as everything that happened in Ginny's life was a big deal to Mattie.

  


"Oh? Then where did you stay?" Mattie asked expectantly as she scurried over to Ginny's desk and leaned up against it as she straddled the chair she sat on.

  


"Uh, Harry's place," she said as cooly as she could, her face still breaking out into that virginal blush that she usually could keep under wraps.

  


"Oh? Really, huh? I want the details!! Did you sleep with him?" Mattie asked a bit loudly, causing Ginny to wonder just how many ears were perked up, listening to their conversation. This was a newspaper office after all, and writers are always looking for big stories.

  


"NO! I mean, I slept with him, but I didn't 'sleep' with him. At least, not in the way you are talking about!" Ginny muttered loudly, hoping that would disinterest everyone else in the room who was listening.

  


"Why not, Gin? That's absurd!" Mattie whispered in disbelief, clapping a hand to her own forehead.

  


"Well, I can't say we didn't try. I mean, I fell asleep before anything could actually happen," she added, her voice filled with embarrassment. Mattie found this incredibly funny, and was nearly on the floor once she heard this.

  


"That is the most mortifying sex story I've ever heard! Concider yourself crowned, Ginny!" Mattie mocked.

  


"And just what is the Weasel being crowned for," a cold voice filled their ears, causing the hairs on the back of Ginny's neck to prick up.

  


"The mortification I brought my brother is all," Ginny lied before Mattie could open her mouth as she laid her head on her hand. She avoided eye contact with Draco, even when Mattie had jumped up to stand next to him.

  


"That's a nice bracelet you've got there, Weasley, how did you ever get the money to pay for it? Sell your mother?" he teased heartlessly.

  


"Let's just say that it was my _dream_ gift," and with that she turned away from the two and began to get working on her assigned article.

  
  


Draco had hung out around the office with Mattie for another hour so she could finish her article before Mattie announced that she was going to go hand it over to Glory for any adjustments and didn't know when she would be back. Slightly unnerved at the idea of being alone with Malfoy, Ginny stood up and took her break, making her way outside.

  


"Interesting predicament we are in, huh Weasel?" the voice drawled along behind her as a tall, fair haired man stopped short in front of her.

  


"Interesting indeed! I know you are up to something, Malfoy, and however it was that you found out how to break into my dreams, I advise you stop doing it or I'll report you to the Ministry!" Ginny threatened.

  


"I assure you, Weasel, that I had nothing to do with this. Trust me, I'd have stopped them long ago if I could have," he added in a disgusted tone as he took a seat next to her.

  


"Don't think that I wouldn't have, either," Ginny muttered, making absolutely certain that he was aware of that fact. She felt a hand grazing her hair out of her face. She turned to look at Draco, who smirked back at her and moved in to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

  


"I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to stay the hell away from me, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, standing up. "You're such a prat! I'm looking forward to the day when I'll never have to see you again!" she replied hotly, and she stormed back into her office. Leaning back casually, Draco smirked at her disappearing body.

  


"Well, that certainly wont be any time soon," and with that, he followed after her and entered back in to get Mattie, and apparate away. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


A/N: Okay, so here we go, in order from newest to oldest, here are my responses and thank you's to my loyal reviewers....I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! hehe

  


dracomio - Thank you, yea I liked the Chain with the M on it too...hehehe xD

Pii Rainwalker: Thank you!!

MelissaAdams - here's the update you wanted!! And thanks, I love Ginny!!((in a platonic way.))

Fire-sprite16 - Wow, thank you soo much! You're the loyal reviewer I'm talking about! I'm really glad you like this story!! Here's the update you wanted, and yea I wish I had more reviews too, but I can't force people to review, now, can I? Hehe

twoc2bcool - I'm really glad I got you thinking about my story, and yea, I loved getting Ginny a bit drunk too, it was funny! Yea, Mattie's a sweetheart, a good best friend, but she just doesn't always have her head in the right place..

Snake-eyes1013B - Thanks! Yes I love conflicts too!!

SamiJo_ -_ Don't we all? Ginny's a lucky one, isn't she? Hehe

Kaya Kallypsso - Thank you! I hope that this chapter helped clear up some things, and I'm sorry the last chapter was soo vague, I think I got a bit of writer's block when I was writing it. Hehe so here's the update you asked for!!

xangelcrisisx - *grins evilly* I'm not telling you if he really likes Mattie or not...you just guess on your own...you'll find out later on, trust me! Hehe and thank you, here's the update you wanted!

Katie - Trust me, I keep changing my feelings towards Mattie too. She's one of those best friends, ya know, that gets every guy she wants, and she'll go out with a guy if you tell her it's okay, even if she knows you like him just because you said it was okay...I'm sorry you are confused, I hope this erases some of that confusion for you!!

Dukerbrown - Yea I want something to happen between them soon too, but I don't want it to be soo unbelievable. I want this to be soo filled with lust, like so that they just walk into a room and stand twenty feet apart and you can just FEEL the tension, you know?

Keita - yep, you guessed it right! Heehe!

Pink Inspiration - thank you! I like my pen name too, hehe. And, well, about the real Draco stuff, it's kinda the point of the story that's it in the dreams, though it is very much real. I'm going to explain something about it in later chapters though, that you guys don't know anything about what so ever yet. I'm not quite sure if Draco's gonna get any real, REAL life Gin in this story...definitely in the sequel though...((That was a major spoiler right there, hehe)) Hurry up with Sweet, Sweet Revenge! I'm dying of anticipation!! Hehehe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Comatose

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing -sadly-. It all belongs to J K Rowling and I am merely satisfying my own craving here. I am not making any money off of this.

  


A/N: WhOOt! It's been almost forever since I updated, but, here you go! The next chapter might be out today or tomorrow, or in a few days! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!! It's pretty twisted. At the end of the chapter, as usual, will be the thanks to my reviewers of last chapter!

{{^_^}}PrncssOfillFate

  


P.s. Oh, and I no longer have a beta reader, so if you do beta-reading then please email me at DrawntoDrama@hotmail.com

  
  


Chapter 6: Comatose 

  
  


Ginny arrived to work a little later than usual to find herself in an unknown situation. Things seemed to have been thrown all over the office, and Glory was clutching a box of items, tears streaming down her face. Mattie seemed to be amused by something.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered to her as she made her way over to where all of the employee's were speculating.

"Glory's been fired. It seems someone bought the newspaper from her, but nobody knows who it is yet. Anyway, Glory threw a fit and set off a bunch of Cornish Pixies and they trashed the place!" Mattie finished. 

"So...nobody knows who–"

"May I have your attention please?" a short, fat man with a very stern looking expression plastered on his face spoke. The employee's all tore their eyes away from Glory worriedly, and turned to face the man. "My name is Mr. Feldegard. I am here to inform you that the newspaper has been sold to a new owner, who has asked me to keep their identity silent for now. Though, the owner has sent in a list of a few people working here that will need to be fired, and one of you shall be promoted to the Editor, taking Glory's old job. Any questions? Good. Get back to work!" he ordered, pretending he didn't see the numerous hands flying up in the air.

  


They all went through the rest of the day, spirits down, and filled with great fear of what was to happen. Not too many people had been let off yet, at least not in their department. They had heard about how the new boss had brought Fred Sesslebee of Mechanics to tears before he was fired. They weren't very much looking forward to their moment of interviewing with the new boss. Luckily for Ginny, Mattie had been called before she had to speak with the boss, allowing her to have some insight on what the boss was like. She waited for Mattie's return, tapping her foot against the carpet impatiently and biting into her lower cheek. Fortunately, Mattie hadn't been in the office as long as the other workers had. Her face looked sullen and Ginny feared the worst.

"I've been fired," Mattie said through clenched teeth as she violently began packing the things from her desk into a box. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"What? How could you have been fired? That's absurd! You're one of the best journalists in this place!" Ginny muttered angrily.

"Well, apparently I'm not. You're about to see Hell. Prepare to be fired, Gin, because the new owner is..." but Mattie was cut off before she could finish speaking, for 'Virginia Weasley' was just read off of the list to go and speak with the new boss.

"Please, go on in!" Mr. Feldegard said, an insane smile that completely spoke of dislike plastered on his face. She knew that he thought she'd be fired, bringing her spirits down farther than they had been before being called. She entered the room and immediately began searching her purse as if she had something of incredible importance in it.

"Meeting me again so soon, Weasel?" Draco spat, though an amused look played across his face. Ginny looked at him in utter horror and turned her back.

"Okay I'll go and pack my bags now," she said in a disappointed voice, already knowing that her fate lay in his hands. She put her hand against the knob of the door.

"Now, now...Who ever said I was going to fire you?" Malfoy asked her coldly, crossing his arms in front of the wide, muscular chest that they both knew she had gotten her fair share of.

"You mean to tell me that you aren't going to make my life a hell and fire me so you can prove that the Weasley's will, in fact, always be dirt poor?" Ginny asked him, raising her eyebrows and taking a seat in front of him cautiously.

"I'm hurt, Weasel, that you'd ever think I'd do something like that!" he said with mock innocence. "In fact, I was planning on promoting you to editor, but if being fired is what you really want, I guess I coul–"

"No! NO! I'd love the job! When do I start? Thank you soo much!" Ginny shrieked happily as she jumped up and gave him a hug. He smirked down at her, causing her to pull away immediately and turn red in the face.

"Calm down, Weasel, there's no sense in showing your true feelings here in the work place, but if you want to get into some kinky–"

"That's not it at all! So, should I move my stuff into Glory's old office?" Ginny asked, trying her best to switch the subject.

"No. Glory's office is going to be used by the Secondary Editor because that office was just so...tiny. You, my dear, will be sharing this spacious office with me...Your desk is over there," he pointed casually.

"You are trying to torture me, aren't you?" she asked disdainfully as she made her way back out of the office.

"Torture you, Weasley? Why would I ever do something as exhausting as that?" he called after her, a usual smirk placed on his lips. 

"Oh bite me, Malfoy," Ginny retorted as she turned to throw him one last resent-filled glare.

"That can be arranged," he muttered as he watched her go.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"So let me get this straight... my _boyfriend_ fired me, a long time employee and columnist at the Daily Prophet, and promoted _you,_ his long time nemesis' little sister? How absurd is that?" Mattie yelled as she entered Ginny's livingroom that night, startling Ginny.

"Gosh, give me a heart attack, Mattie!" she replied angrily as she clutched a hand to her chest. 

"Well it's not every day you hear a story about your boyfriend firing you and promoting your _best friend_!" Mattie cried, pacing back and forth in front of Ginny.

"Calm down, hun! I'm sure he had good reason for what he did and why he did it. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" she teased, though the comment actually seemed to calm Mattie down.

"You're right! I'm sure you are! You're a life-savor, Gin!" she said as she hugged her best friend, "So, what are we having for dinner?" she asked expectantly as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Uh, _we_ aren't eating anything. Harry and I have a date tonight, did you forget?" Ginny said as she finished stitching up the skirt that laid on her lap.

'Oh that's right! I forgot!" Mattie remembered, then, with a grin, added, "Hey, I have an excellent idea! Why don't we make it a double date?!" 

"Don't you even THINK about it, or I will have you killed by flesh-eating slugs!" Ginny threatened, throwing the skirt at her friend as she laughed.

"Oh? But it'd be SO much fun!"

  
  
  


* * *

It had been three hours since Mattie had left, and Harry was two hours late to pick Ginny up for their date. Unfortunately, Ginny had no way of getting a hold of him, so she decided to vent her anger by taking a shower and hopping into bed early.

  


__

__

_ "Well, you're asleep early. Didn't you have a date with Potter?" Draco greeted her in an angry tone. Ginny rolled her eyes at him._

_ "And I had hoped that us figuring out the secret about our dreams would make us stop having them . . . fat chance that was," she muttered. "I could say the same about you, Malfoy," she replied._

_ "Well Mattie stopped by because she wanted to know why I fired her, so I answered, and helped her with another...problem she seemed to be having," he smirked._

_ "You're a disgusting pig, you know that?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_ "That still doesn't explain to me why you're asleep so early,_"_ he added curiously. _

_ "Harry never showed up for our date so I put myself to sleep," she answered truthfully, not feeling the least bit embarrassed about what Draco might think._

_ "Aw, Potter stood the little Weasel up? How Tra--" but he never got to finish that statement, for at that moment a bloody hand grabbed onto Ginny's shoulder._

_ "Gin, I'm at St. Mungo's. They got me..they got me...they got.." but he fell before he could finish the last word._

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, waking up as she recalled what she had seen. Grabbing a cloak and throwing it onto herself, she apparated to St. Mungo's. 

"Good afternoon, Ms., how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk greeted her cheerfully.

"Harry Potter! I'm here to see Harry Potter!" she managed to choke out through her gasps. The woman looked at Ginny, shocked, for a moment, and then quickly began to shuffle through papers before giving Ginny the room and floor number that she needed. Rushing up there, she barged straight through the doors, not bothering to get permission first.

"Oh my god!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the bloody mess on the bed that was supposed to be Harry. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked nobody in particular as she sought out a hand through the mess and held onto it, sitting on her knees on the floor. 

"Unfortunately, Ms. Weasley, we aren't sure of that ourselves," the Doctor informed her as he arrived in the room. She looked up at him through her disheveled hair.

"Wha-What's wrong with him?" she choked out through her own sobs. 

"He's in a coma, and nothing that we try to use -Muggle and Magic alike- seems to work. He could stay like this from a time duration of hours...to years," he informed her, earning another heart-wrenching sob out of her. "It'd be best if you left now...we're going to see if we can clean him up. We'll owl you as soon as we know anything," and with that she was shuffled out of the room.

  


* * *

  
  
  


A/N: So? What did you guys think? Please review!!! And as I promised, here are the individual thank you's..:

fire-sprite16: Thank you! I wish I had more reviews, but threatening people into reviewing is punishable in the court of law. Darn *snaps fingers*. Thank you and here's your update, hope you like it. Oh and he did have the dreams before, but he was too ignorant to realize that Ginny was having them also....

Me: oh thank you, here's the next chapter! Enjoy ^-^

PheonixElemental: thank you soo much for two things, 1. For reviewing and 2. For pointing out to me my little mistake. I had no idea that I had accidentally switched the story from it's proper place. If it wasn't for you I'd have a lot of disgruntled flamers mad at me for posting the wrong story in their area thing.


End file.
